Hundred
by Ember.Atlas
Summary: "I could give a hundred reasons for why I love you...but you'd probably punch me." "Eh...maybe..." The ins and outs, the ups, the downs, a hundred different moments between Sam and Freddie. Someone will always get hurt and they will always fight. It's their relationship. But there's more to them now: friendship, love, understanding and - "Bacon?" "Mama likes."
1. The 100

**This is my shot at the 100 Theme Challenge. But these are old words. I'm not really sure what the new ones are; I just saw them somewhere but I didn't read them all. Oh well I'm sticking with these and I'll attempt to do every single one but who knows. I don't think I've seen one for Sam and Freddie yet sooo…with that let's begin! R&R please.**

* * *

_**1. Introduction**_

"I should've brought some sun block…maybe a coat. It might get hot…or chilly," Ms. Benson murmured.

"Mommy, I'm fine!"

"Of course you are," his mom smiled inattentively. She gave him a kiss-though he tried to resist-and left. Freddie turned to put his lunchbox away only to see a little blonde girl smirking, "You're a sissy."

"Am not!!" Freddie said immediately. She punched him in the gut and he gasped, glaring up at her with hurt in his eyes.

She walked away carrying his lunch box. Not finding any other insult, he quickly yelled, "I hate you!!!"

She whipped around, marched back to where he stood and glared, "Oh yeah? Well I hate you more!!!" And she punched him again for good measure.

_**2. Love**_

"Sam…" Freddie whined. Carly swiveled around to see what was wrong; Freddie, flat on his stomach, Sam sitting on him while sipping on a straw. Freddie made a halfhearted attempt to claim some dignity back by getting up from under her but she slapped the back of his head and he collapsed, annoyed and defeated.

But then he grinned and Carly tilted her head curiously. "My…mouth was there…" Sam paused.

"So…you're sorta…_kissing_ me," he finished, grinning at Sam knowingly. She looked appalled and disgusted though Carly thought she saw a blush. Then she jumped up and dumped the drink on his head. He ran to the front door, throwing a glare back as he shouted, "I hate you!"

"Back at you, dorkwad!!" Sam yelled.

And Carly wondered to herself just when the word _hate_ started meaning _love_.

_**3. Light**_

The light was too bright, he later decided. Much too bright…because she looked like an _angel_. Sam Puckett looked like an angel. It was sort of a shame that it took the bright sun shining down on her, making her blonde hair highlight her face and the bright smile she wore on it to make Freddie realize that she was- dare he say it- beautiful. But it was just the light playing tricks on him. It was the light leaving him utterly breathless. So now he had his excuse.

It was because of the _light _that he fell for her.

_**4. Dark**_

"Let me just turn off this light."

After all, the pictures coming from the projector were much better. Sam cursed the lack of light because was it just her or did she and Freddie seem to be sitting _waayyy_ closer? She could hear herself breathing in the classroom's silence. She could hear _his_ breathing. Their hands brushed against each other and in Freddie's haste to escape the contact, the back of his hand brushed against Sam's side on its way to his lap. She gasped and Freddie apologized hurriedly, fearing her wrath.

Meanwhile, Sam just thanked God it was dark.

_**5. Seeking Solace**_

"Psst!! Freddie!" He opened his eyes blearily and then gasped.

Sam sat back on her haunches, and looked at him fearfully. "C-can…you get some soup?"

"Soup!?! You came all the way over here for _soup_?!"

"Please…" she begged and he realized she was shaking. He sighed, resigned to his fate and got up from his bed. He gestured with his hand for her to do the same and she took it, taking it as an invitation. He shrugged and led the way into the kitchen, pretending not to notice how she glanced everywhere and gripped his hands tighter than considered normal.

"The monster?" he asked. She nodded. Sitting her down at the island, he fixed her a bowl and sat it down in front of her.

"So…why me and not Carly?" he said, stifling a yawn.

She paused and then spooned in another mouthful, "I…don't know…I guess cause I'm so used to stealing food from you."

It sounded acceptable to both of them but…_that_ wasn't the reason.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think!! Tell me your favorite, your least favorite. Also tell me if you thought they were in-character. ****…I know they're supposed to be 100 words each but that was sooo damn hard. I am however quite proud of**_** Light**_** and **_**Dark**_** because they were both 100 exactly. **_**Introduction**_** was 122, **_**Love**_** was 137 and **_**Seeking Solace**_** was a whopping 167!! Haha hopefully next chapter will be easier when they're all 200 words. So laterzzz!**


	2. The 200

**Second chapter! 200 drabbles…that is to say drabbles 2 hundred words each. Oh and it just occurred to me that I never really explained the challenge. The Hundred Theme Challenge is a bunch of random words or phrases (100 of them, to be exact) that you have to write a drabble about. 1-5 has to be near 100 words each, 6-10 has to be near 200 words each and so on and so forth. Okay, so with that let's begin. Btw, I was SO happy to see how many people **_**didn't**_** review. Lmao.**

_**

* * *

**_

6. Break Away

"What's been up with her lately?" Freddie asked, screwing up his eyebrows as he watched the blonde walk away without saying goodbye to either of them. Carly turned to him, "Wait- so you don't know??"

"No…" he trailed off. "I only know that she doesn't talk to us unless needed and she's not abusing me and she's not stealing people's food…and she won't stop singing to herself. That's the only time she doesn't look angry."

"Well…" Carly trailed off, wondering how to word this. "Sam's not feeling too good…she's having family problems. And whenever Sam's upset, she listens to Breakaway…It helps her…so all we can do is wait for it to get better."

"But what-?"

"That's not for me to tell."

fxsxfxsxfxsxf

"Sam…wait!" he said. He didn't know why he followed her out the classroom but as soon as he caught sight of her tears, all thought of why didn't matter. He hugged her tight, took out his pearpod, placed an earbud in her ear and pushed play. As her song played, she relaxed into his embrace.

"Just…know that…whenever you need to break away," he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "You can always come to me."

_**7. Heaven**_

_Heaven- a place or state of supreme happiness, delight or pleasure; everlasting bliss_

Heaven was opening your door and finding a rain-soaked Sam glaring at you. At first glance, you'd think _oh hell…_but then, as she stomped past you, you'd realize that she decided to come to _you_. And then you'd grin. She'd turn around and snap at you but you didn't really hear. She'd demand some dry clothes and a thrill would go through you as you realized she would be wearing what you wore, maybe the smell would even cover her, maybe she'd _like _that your smell covered her…

Maybe…

"Clothes dipwad!" She's still glaring at you. You hurry and find the shirt "Special Ham" and a pair of basketball shorts. You can tell she likes them because she gets this kind of smile on her face and after that she only throws out the occasional insult.

"Do you have food?" she asks, _almost_ politely and you leave your spot next to her on the couch and move into the kitchen. She follows you, without the slightest request, and plops down on a barstool to watch. You get out the leftover roast beef sandwiches, watch her face light up. You hide a smile, all the while thinking to yourself you could see you guys in the future like this, you cooking, she demanding, smiling, whatever as long as she was Sam…in an apartment- _your_ apartment…maybe…together…

Someday…

She bites into the sandwich and smiles at you and you think you might melt and she tells you the sandwich tastes like heaven.

_**8. Innocence**_

The sun shone down, so perfectly bright and radiant…just like her smile. The sky was the perfect blue. The grass, sort of long now, was a nice sea green and the wind blew it gently, making the whole scene that much more surreal. Here they were, in the middle of the park on probably the nicest day of summer, and Sam was laughing. With Freddie. It was contagious and the usually shy, withdrawn boy was laughing exuberantly and Sam relished in it. The sound was beautiful and it made her want to laugh even more.

Then he grabbed her hand and pointed off to a field where the sprinklers had just turned on. Freddie grinned widely and tugged on her hand and then they were running, running, running, through the shower of deliciously cool water.

And then she skipped, twirled and pulled him around until they were dancing. Dancing without a care in the world and suddenly he was going down and she was down with him, rolling and laughing.

Freddie sat up and stared at the blonde angel perched on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face and Sam stood up, brushing her jeans off and offered him her hand, which he took without question.

_**9. Drive**_

"Drive? What're you…?" Sam was suddenly elbowed in the side. "Oh! Yeah-drive…yeah we had…fun."

Freddie sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair, stopping the action as he noticed Sam's eyes darkening in desire. Carly, now mixing something in a bowl, turned to look at her friends. She tilted her head to the side, not understanding the silent staring contest that was going on. She shrugged and turned back to look at the cook book.

"Did you have trouble finding the milk?"

Sam, who had her fingers threaded through Freddie's hair, and Freddie, whose lips were just touching Sam's neck, both suddenly froze.

"Er…"

Carly turned around and finally took in her friends' disheveled appearance; Sam's leggings puckering at the bottom as though they weren't securely on, her skirt backwards, Freddie's pants wrinkled, and his belt not even fully buckled. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh my _God_, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" they winced as liquid flew off the spoon when she whipped it past their faces and hurried towards the door.

"And the next time you go for one of your _**"drives"**_, at least come back with what I asked for!!!"

_**10. Breathe Again**_

She grinned and squeezed his hand excitedly. He turned to look but Sam was already in action, shoving a sophomore down and stealing his fatcake, all without letting Freddie's hand go. He sighed and she grinned happily up at him as she took a bite.

There was a scoff of disgust.

And Sam's eyes narrowed, "What."

"I can't believe you go out with her," Regina paused, relishing the way Sam visibly stiffened before she continued. "She's rude, lazy, mean, and she abuses you. She's the true definition of "one of the guys". Honestly, what do you _see_ in her?!"

Sam trembled. It was one of her biggest insecurities; what _did_ he see? She felt his hand loosening in its hold and wanted desperately to grip it tighter.

The glare he gave made Regina step back and he said, quite acidly, "Not that it's any of _your_ business, I love her and I wouldn't want her any other way. She's true to herself and doesn't let anyone walk over her and…why would I want anything less? That's why I'm not with someone like _you_."

He turned around, effectively ending the conversation as he tugged Sam closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he placed a kiss on the top of her head and it was then that she allowed herself to breathe again.

* * *

**Ummm okay…I'm not sure if you like it when I use the word **_**in**_** the drabble so I try to switch it up. So, if you would so kindly push the green button, tell me what you thought. What was your favorite? What was your least favorite? 20 virtual cookies for anyone who guesses why I named the girl Regina in Breathe Again. And um, for every review you don't give, a squirrel loses balance and falls!! Save a squirrel, review.**


	3. The 300

**Um, yes the girl's name in last chapter was Regina because she acted like a royal bitch like Regina George from Mean Girls. To answer some people's questions, no none of the drabbles are connected. They could be, they don't have to be. Nor are they in any particular order. Ages, time periods, all left to your interpretation. If you'd like me to put the age I imagined them to be, I can do that. Read and review :D**

* * *

_**11. Memory**_

_When Sam was little and her dad left, she was convinced that it was, by far, the worst feeling in the world. It's one thing when your heart seemingly breaks and there's someone to remind you that your world, no matter how tied it is to someone's existence, won't end when they're gone. It's completely different when you're utterly alone, surrounded by your dark thoughts with no one to beat them back. When you're wrapping your arms around your chest, trying to keep your heart in one piece because you are wholly convinced that if you let go, you'll be torn in two._

"It's okay," he said, his arms coming around and wrapping around her. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I know," she said but she_ hadn't_ known and it felt good to hear someone else say it. She leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes.

_When she was a little older and Melanie left, she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. It wasn't the heartbreak she felt the first time; she wasn't torn in half, she just laid on her side and curled into a ball, certain that everything would leak out instead. It felt like everything went away that night because damn, why was everyone leaving her? Did they even care?_

"Of course!" he said fiercely. She sighed and opened her eyes. The way he kept reassuring her insecurities was exhausting; heartwarming and horrible all at once. She liked that it wasn't her fault, liked to hear it for once…but hearing him being so soft, as if she might fall apart, made her want to cry all over again...

So she did. Tears came full force and she gasped his name, afraid because she never felt such pain, such vulnerability before. He squeezed tighter but she held onto his arms anyways, pushing them impossibly closer to her body. "I'm still here." And with a shock, she realized that's what she had needed to hear before.

* * *

_**12. Insanity**_

"Did you know that if you're in love, you're insane?" Carly asked. She flipped the page in a magazine.

"…What?" Sam looked up curiously.

"Yeah, scientists say when you fall in love, it's a mental illness."

"Cool-oh no! What if I'm perfectly sane forever??"

Carly tilted her head and studied her friend and concluded that this was one of those rare moments where she saw the soft Sam, the Sam who shared her doubts with others. She glanced away and Carly's expression softened. She put down the magazine and turned her full attention to her friend.

"…I doubt it. Everyone has a soul mate and 3 other ideal matches," Carly declared. Sam looked at her weirdly, "How do you figure?"

"Well um…I read it somewhere…but it makes sense! There's 6,800,000,000 people in the world. Everyone has someone and if not right now, you just haven't found them yet…either that or you don't realize you have them…but soon you'll lose your sanity just like me and Griffin and Freddie!" she ended her mini-speech with a cheerful smile.

"Freddork?!" Sam reeled back in shock and pushed back the feeling of dismay. "_Freddie's_ in love?"

"Um…" Carly looked down at Sam's clenched fists, intrigued and Sam hastily let go of the (now crushed) can she was holding. She prodded further, "With who?! And what happened to our promise?!"

"…this is an exception…" Carly stated and then Freddie walked in and it grew silent.

"…Freddie…" Sam stared at him and he arched an eyebrow, "Sam?"

"Freddie…tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blonde demanded, launching herself at Freddie, tackling him to the ground and effectively trapping him there.

Freddie struggled fiercely and turned to look at Carly, "What's the matter with this girl!? Is she _insane_?!?!"

Carly smiled and nodded her head, "You know…I think she is."

Sam froze.

* * *

_**13. Misfortune**_

Then the priest was looking at him. He took her hands in his and drew in a shaky breath.

"Ahem…Sam," Freddie resisted the urge to scratch the back of his neck like he usually did when he was nervous. He looked down into her eyes and saw that rare smile on her face. "I…" He glanced over at Spencer who gave him a thumbs up and then Carly who smiled warmly. His gaze immediately fell back on Sam and she smiled again.

"I…" he started again. "First had the misfortune of meeting you in preschool."

Her jaw dropped ever so slightly and she searched his eyes questioningly. Freddie went on, "You called me a wimp-"

"Sissy," Sam corrected, glaring at him. He laughed.

"Right. Sissy…and then you stole my lunch and punched me in the stomach. Later, after five grades blissfully spent without you, I had the misfortune of seeing you again when Carly and I met for the first time. You didn't remember me but you punched me in the stomach again…and stole my cupcake. Then we had the misfortune of being stuck together for iCarly. Later, after we had our first kiss…I had the misfortune of developing a crush on you. I asked you out and again was punched in the stomach and then you kissed me. Our second kiss. You gave me a black eye and told me not to look so happy. Then you kissed it and said sorry that you were so used to making my life hell."

"Okay…" she said, starting to get just a bit angry. Carly smiled affectionately. "Sorry for making you miserable?!"

He tangled their fingers, "Somehow, I had the misfortune of falling in love with you and so, Sam Puckett, I would love to have the misfortune of marrying you."

* * *

_**14. Smile**_

The skyline in Seattle was beautiful and heartbreaking; a melancholy blue and gold towards the top, with orange-tinged gray clouds. Freddie watched the clouds, trying to shut down the turmoil in his head. He closed his eyes for a few seconds letting the pain lap at his heart before he decided it still hurt too much to reflect on. When he opened them, the skies were replaced with _her_. He smiled weakly. Sam tilted her head and studied his expression then said quietly, "It hurts to smile sometimes, doesn't it?"

He was already looking somewhere else so it wasn't hard to seem confused, "…what?"

"Freddie, I know why you're out here. And I see right through you."

Immediately dropping the act, he glared out into the night, "Then don't act like you're not the reason it hurts."

He still wasn't looking at her; she needed him to look at her. She gingerly sat on his lap and curled her legs under her so she could face him and see his eyes. She placed a forefinger on each side of his mouth. "Smile?"

But when she let go, the forged smile deflated and became a miserable scowl. She frowned and leaned upwards so her lips could meet his. Her hands fell to his chest and she kissed him firmly but sweetly, slowly but surely. Her lips moved against his and she heard him take a breath, before he hesitantly let his lips give way. He wasn't responding like he usually did but he wasn't resisting either. One of her hands came to brush his hair away and then she separated from him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…but I can't say it back…it's hard," she whispered. But mentally, she vowed to one day say those words so she could see his smile.

* * *

_**15. Silence**_

"What's so hard about saying 'I love you'?! Either you feel that way or you don't!" he burst out, clearly frustrated.

"…Every time I say it, I get hurt. I know it's irrational but I'm…scared," she tried to reason with him.

She felt him stiffen. He released a long, sad sigh and then he was silent. It seemed to wear on for an eternity; he wasn't going to break it this time. But she took the time to think. Why, after two years could she not say those three words? It shouldn't be that big of a deal. But it was; she was shaking just thinking about it. She was terrified. How many people had hurt her? So many. She learned long ago not to say it, to never let anyone know they were close enough to actually hurt her. But she knew that she loved him, knew that fact and feared it and treasured it, all at once. It was just that old reaction that told her to protect herself. Vulnerability was not allowed. But now, she realized, she was doing what she was always scared of. She was hurting him, after he just said the words that she couldn't. This thought pained Sam greatly; she was ashamed and incredibly guilty.

"But…just so you know…I do," she mumbled quietly, refusing to look at him. She buried her face into his neck, "So much."

In the silence that followed, she feared that he wouldn't accept that, that maybe she had once and for all, broken his heart. But his arm wound around her body, telling her that she was at least forgiven. And so they stayed on the fire escape, surrounded by their thoughts and the growing darkness, all the things they _wanted_ to say being swallowed by the silence.

* * *

**So as I was writing Smile, I checked the word count and what do you know, I'm at 371. Lol, so after deleting a few words, I decided to take the two lines out of **_Smile_ **and put them at the beginning of **_Silence_**…I have no idea if that's cheating but oh well!! Lol, oh and…if people want continuations of moments or responses to certain things (like** _Misfortune_**, maybe what Sam says?) Idk, tell me and I'll consider and try to fit it in. And mwuahahaha don't you love how I made smile sad and misfortune happy?? Lol very ironic. Never be normal! But okay, give me your thoughts. Least favorite? Favorite? For every review you don't give, a monkey gets in a banana fight and dies. Save a monkey, review.**


	4. The 400

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! Let's just blame it on the "Bed Intruder Song." I think that's an acceptable reason. Lol school's starting soon :( and I'm preparing for that and my mom said I need to start looking at colleges so that's actually a better reason. Scratch what I said earlier. But on another note, hope you all had a great summer! :) and hope you have a great school year too!**

**But okay R&R please!**

* * *

**_16. Questioning_**

Carly took off the blindfold tied around Freddie's head. He struggled in the chair to loosen his bonds and stared angrily at his friend. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carly demanded.

"Us? Who else is here!" he asked, not knowing whether to be outraged or confused. He tried to look around but the rope restricted his sight range.

_**Slap!**_

As Freddie's head slowly swiveled back to face Carly, his eyebrows furrowed. He'd know that hand anywhere; Sam. He could just hear the Freddie-in-pain-induced grin as she said, "We'll ask the questions around here, dork!"

"Sam…I don't think that was entirely necessary," Carly quietly admonished. Sam stepped into view, rolling her eyes as she fell quiet. "Freddie," Carly continued. He raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He was silent as he considered this question. "No."

"Why'd you hesitate!" Sam. He was even more confused now because why was she…?

"We said we weren't keeping secrets anymore." Carly strained what she tried to make a patient voice.

"…yes." he nodded an affirmative.

"Soo…who's your girlfriend?" Carly gazed into his eyes. He stared, "I don't have on-"

"Well…what about you and…_Amber Jones_?" Carly finally demanded.

"_Amber? _I was stuck doing a project with her because when everyone picked partners, I missed school, _remember_ Sam!" he accused. A blush graced Sam's face but Carly didn't notice.

"Oohh…so those rumors are because…they saw you together…Sam's the one who told me in the first place," she mused. Sam's eyes snapped from Freddie's face to Carly's. Freddie smirked, "…_Really?"_

"Yeah…she said she heard the rumor and thought I should know since I was "so obsessive" about the promise."

"Hm…so," Sam immediately locked onto his eyes, not liking what she saw there. He returned the gaze and continued, "What you're basically saying is that Sam was so jealous and so paranoid that I was cheating on her that she had to plant the notion in _your _mind so she wouldn't give away the fact that we've been secretly dating."

Sam's eyes widened as did Carly's. She turned to look in question at her friend who frantically shook her head, "I don't-he's…h-he's lying and-I didn't-I…"

Moments later, she too was tied in rope as Carly paced back and forth. Finally she stopped and huffed, "How…long!"

Freddie sighed, "…last summer…"

"_Last…__**SUMMER?**_" Carly stamped her foot in frustration. "Why?"

"Sam." Freddie immediately stated. Sam viciously swore at him and he shrugged.

"…wait…" something clicked in Carly's mind. "You were absent from school that day…Sam was…with you…?"

"Er…" blushes told her the answer.

"You said you had an appointment!" She glared accusingly at Sam who shrugged, "I lied."

"Yeah! I _realize_!" Carly snapped. "Sucking face with Freddie behind my back! What'd you need a whole _day_ for anyways?"

Carly's eyes widened in realization and the questions abruptly ended.

_**17. Blood**_

"What happened?" Freddie demanded, closing the door after the crying Sam.

"…Matt…he wanted me to- but I said no, Freddie, I swear and- he got mad. H…he-"

"Forced you?"

Sam returned to normal for a moment. She glared and spat out, "_Hell_ no. My first time w-wouldn't have been with a l-loser like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief, hugged her tightly and pressed her head into his chest. A whimper sounded in the back of her throat as she pushed herself against his body. She raised a hand to wrap around his neck and in doing so exposed a bruise, blue against her pale skin. He pulled back and grabbed her arm, allowing the light to shine directly on it. Freddie stared at it, growing more furious with every second that passed.

"What. The. _**Fuck**_." She stared at him shocked, having never seen this side before. He pressed against it and she gasped in pain. His hands began shaking in anger.

"…Who won?"

"Me…bastard got a few hits on me tho…" She was answering when he suddenly interrupted her, lifting her shirt. She swiftly brought it back down and glared, "Fre-"

"Let me see," his voice was quiet, commanding, deadly. Sam's mouth went dry. She slowly lifted her shirt and took it off so he could see the bruises on her shoulders and arms where Matt had grabbed her.

And Freddie was in shock, completely disgusted with himself; he hadn't thought to actually _look _at her before now, to actually check her for damage. He had been so pissed and worried about her. His brows furrowing, he glided his fingers across her stomach, ignoring her trembling. He stepped around her and saw more bruises on her back (from where the bastard slammed her against a wall, he presumed.)

"You know…it doesn't even really hurt…on the outside…just…_how could he do that_? I thought he liked me…you know for _me_."

Freddie once again pulled her into his chest and held her. She wasn't crying but she drew in a shaky breath.

"…when I…left…he said that I was a…waste and it was a shame because he really thought…I'd be a good fuck."

His expression hardened and he nodded. "Put your shirt back on," he said as he grabbed his keys. "Go to Carly's. I'll be back in an hour."

_**Now**_, he was out for blood.

_**18. Rainbow**_

"Nice going Freddork, I compliment your subtleness in coming out to the world." Sam's drawling voice sounded in his ear as she plucked at the bracelet he wore on his wrist.

He pulled away and rolled his eyes, "Shut up Sam."

He went back to his locker. She leaned against the locker next to his. A girl walking by glanced at the two, then did a double-take. Sam raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and hummed absentmindedly but stopped when she saw two jocks looking and pointing at Freddie. Sam met their gaze and they snickered. Her eyes narrowed and she stiffened. She moved towards them but Freddie was closing his locker.

"Seriously…are you tryna tell me something?" Sam asked as she fell into step next to him. His arm automatically slithered around her waist and brought her closer. Her anger went down a few notches.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie looked down at her. She huffed, glaring at the woven band tied around his wrist. "Sam…it's just a band."

"A _rainbow_ band," she said in disdain.

"When we were younger, we drew rainbows over our houses," Freddie stated. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You know its different now, Freddie. Wearing a rainbow actually symbolizes something."

"Whatever…so I was thinking…for lunch break we could go to Waysub and get some hoagies," he looked at her questioningly. "My treat?"

"…" Sam was looking past him. The boys from earlier were talking to a group and looking at them.

"See? They're talking about you!" she gestured wildly at the group. "Probably about _us_. A gay guy and a lesbian."

Freddie looked at the group, his nose wrinkling, "But…that doesn't even make sense…why would a lesbian-"

"Whatever! The point is now they think you're gay which means_ I'm_ being used!"

"And since when do you care about what people think?" he asked. "…" She looked down and reached for the offending object but he grabbed her hand and held it against the wall behind her as he stared at her questioningly, "Well?"

"…"

"If I was gay…I wouldn't…" he was suddenly a lot closer. Her breathing hitched. Their lips met a second later…

"_And_…I certainly wouldn't have done what I did to you a few days ago."

She blushed, "Fine, you can wear the stupid miniaturized gay flag."

"…I just don't understand how a prism of light suddenly represents my sexual orientation."

_**19. Gray**_

It was days like this, when the sky was gloomy, dark and thick with clouds that Sam truly felt alone in this big city. The rain poured down but she took no mind, deciding to go without an umbrella. She wandered the streets, noting the lack of people. She sighed, continuing on the empty road.

She supposed she didn't mind the whole atmosphere. If relationships had colors in addition to songs, she guessed their color would be gray. Gray as in gray areas as in that's what their whole relationship was made of… undefined situations. It was give and take, compromise and sacrifice but she liked it that way.

She looked up, her eyebrows furrowing as a few raindrops clung to her eyelashes. She blinked them away and then smiled, spotting the telltale blue umbrella in the shadow of the building's back entrance. The umbrella was basically useless; the relentless rain came from all directions, which ensured that the boy was as wet as she was. Its purpose was purely symbolic; their signal, their secret. She glanced up and down the street, then crossed to his side. Freddie frowned.

"You're soaked, Sam," he murmured. He made to hold the umbrella over her head and she scoffed, knocking it to the ground and pressing her lips against his. As it progressed into something deeper, her hands went to his neck and he gripped the sides of her hoodie, pulling her against him. Finally they separated. He took her hand, stooped to pick up the umbrella and then led her into the apartment building, where, after checking for witnesses, they slipped in the elevator.

He went down the hallway first, unlocked the door and, after glancing at Carly's door, waved her inside. She threw her hoodie across a chair and proceeded down the hall to his room. He hurried after her, turning to see her shirt already off. He watched as she struggled a bit with the tight, water-soaked jeans. Last were her socks. Done with her task, she looked at him expectantly. He immediately removed his clothes until he was in only boxers. They crawled into his bed and he pulled the covers over them. Satisfied, he put an arm around her waist and brought her close and she smiled softly as their damp skin quickly heated. She loved these days, _their_ days. True, the cold and the wet wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling but the guaranteed warmth made it all worth it.

_**20. Fortitude**_

"The nerve of that absolute **idiot**; I can not believe he's really dancing with someone else in front of me!" she seethed. "He _knows_ that effin tease likes him and would gladly do whatever she could to ruin…us…how could he do that? It's like the nub wants to die. I swear, when I see him later…ugh…he just better be prepared for some pain!"

After her rant she went blank. Carly drank some punch and over the rim, scanned Sam's face for a hint of emotion. As Sam's eyes traveled to where Carly knew Freddie was, there was a flash of anger, jealousy and finally dejection. "Whatever, I'm leaving…this blows…"

Carly's eyes widened. Her hand immediately shot out and grabbed Sam around the wrist. "Sam…running won't solve anything. Remember the word Ms. Roark used? …'The ability to face risk, withstand pain and deal with adversity'…that is…?"

But Sam was too busy glaring at Freddie.

"Sam!" Carly finally cracked. "I know it hurts to see him with someone else-shut up!" she immediately shouted as Sam opened her mouth to object. "But you made this happen. And-and…it's **your** fault he even asked Emily! **You** were the one who said dances were for losers when he asked you…And when he asked again, what'd you say? 'Do I look like a loser?' And when he asked if you'd care if he went with a few friends you said…? 'Um…why _would_ I care? Do whatever dork.' So you need to accept the consequences, get over your pride and _apologize_…or deal with your boyfriend dancing with a girl who…appreciates him!"

Sam fell silent.

And then Emily made her move, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his length. Sam snarled, crushing the plastic cup in her hand and throwing it the ground. She pushed out of her chair, ignored Carly's cries of protest and angrily stalked towards Freddie.

Her hand landed on his shoulder and immediately wrenched him away from the girl's grasp. "I'm cutting in," she stated, not even looking at Emily. She placed her hands on Freddie's shoulders and, after hesitantly glancing at Emily, he followed her lead. They began swaying and he raised an eyebrow, "Soooo…thought…you weren't…coming…"

"I heard…" she gestured vaguely. "So I…came…"

"…"

"And…and then she!-and you…"

"What, you can't stand to see me with someone else?" he asked, sneering at her.

"…yeah," she said honestly, surprising even herself. Her mind suddenly flashed back to Carly's earlier words. "I guess…I…I just…don't have the fortitude…"

* * *

**OMG! Did anyone see the previews for the new iCarly! SUE SYLVESTER from GLEE! Aka Jane Lynch is SAM's MOM! It's guaranteed epicness. I will be counting down till that episode! Hahaha thoughts? Opinions? Anyways, hope you liked the random Seddie moments. I feel…idk, not very satisfied with these but give me your thoughts on them please. Review! :)**


	5. The 500

**Wow….feels like its been a year…oh shit that's cause it has been. I have a wonderful excuse…I was abducted by aliens. Or kangaroos. Or ninjas. Or alien kangaroos trained in the ninja art…on a pirate boat! I clearly own nothing. R&R**

* * *

_**21. Vacation**_

Freddie hugged her and Sam hesitated for a second before hugging back. But then she seemed to realize what she was doing...and she quickly let go and pushed him away.

_Freddie frowned and settled further into the hotel's too-soft couch. While Spencer took Carly to meet with some "CEO monkeys" as Sam called them, they were stuck meeting the crap channels on TV. He didn't know what it was about vacations…he enjoyed them but thinking back on them or thinking of impending trips always filled him with disdain. He glanced around the room and saw that Sam was also less-than-happy about their being abandoned. She met his gaze and smiled wide and he had to blink a few times. He warily turned back to the TV._

"_Freddie!" she exclaimed as she jumped on the couch and grabbed his arm. "Relax…" she added when said boy tensed up. "Dude, we're on vacation. I suppose I'll lighten up on you this week. Ha, think of it as a gift." She punched his arm lightly and he smiled hesitantly. "So…what are we gonna do today? Any ideas?"_

"_Um…we?" he raised an eyebrow. She raised one in return, "Well yeah, with Carly takin care of business, you and Mama have to stick together!"_

She nervously looked away as he gazed at her, hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Um…"

"I-I…it was only supposed to be for vacation," she started. She forced out a laugh, "Don't be getting all soft on me Freddie."

His mouth set in a frown and his eyes immediately hardened, "Right. Vacation. I forgot."

"I mean…you knew I was just being nice cause…"

"Cause no one was here to actually see it. Yeah, I can only show that I care about Freddie when no one's around," he said, his face screwed up in a grimace to represent Sam. Her mouth went dry.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. Now that we're going back to school, you can't have your reputation ruined," he sneered. "Can't have people seeing you this way."

"No…it's not-I'm just going back to normal!" she exclaimed.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Right, cause if it was normal, you'd be doing it now, vacation or not. This is normal right now but for whatever reason, you're too stupid to realize or admit it! But its fine, we can go back to not being friends."

Sam was speechless. She watched as he crossed to the bedroom, swore at anything in his way, and slammed the door once he was inside. What was he saying? Of course they were friends. In fact, best friends. But they were frenemies…that was their dynamic. Like Bugs and Daffy. She insulted him, he insulted her back.

Meanwhile, he paced back and forth, not being able to stand still. He realized just why vacations sucked; they were bullshit, glimpses of what could have been but at the end of the day, none of it was real. When he stepped off the plane, reality was waiting.

_**22. Mother Nature**_

"Are we there now."

"Almost." She sharply reiterated. She sent a glare over her shoulder. He bit his lip and she turned back around. "Take your shoes off!" she called.

"Are you serious!" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, _exactly_ what your mother said when she popped you out. Probably didn't believe her genes were possible to pass on," he could just imagine the sneer on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her back, "You leave my mother out of this!"

"…" she kept walking, after a while glancing back to see his shoes still on. She berated him and that caused another argument at which point she decided to just take them off herself. Since he was standing at the moment, he ended up falling and bitching and she decided she didn't care about hinting anymore. She was Sam. And tact had never been Sam's strong point.

"We are here."

"Here! What _is_ here?" he was bewildered and brushing himself off.

"Jesus!" she turned around and punched his chest and he finally focused on her. "It's mother nature, keyword being _mother!_ I am pregnant. We are having a baby."

_A baby…_

"…" he stared at her slack jawed and she rolled her eyes, continuing on.

"And we're out here because I want you to know our kid's not going to be a freak. Like you," she looked at him as if he was dirt on her new converses and continued, "He's gonna run and jump. He's going to get dirty and climb trees and run barefoot and he's gonna want to fight and he's _not_ gonna be treated like glass…or-or pampered like a _poodle_, putting on tick lotion and crap like that. He's going to be a kid."

All through her miniature speech, he nodded his head dumbly and now that she was done, he was silent. She looked up, made eye contact and for the first time, felt some fear. He had never actually made any indication that he was happy about this news. "…Freddie?"

"…" He threw his arms around her middle, so that his face was against her stomach. She laughed uncertainly, pushing his head away.

"Hello baby," he whispered. She stopped struggling and watched him, intrigued. "You are going to be born to crazy parents. And you'll be just like your mommy, terrorizing nerds like me but you'll like computers too. You'll have a little of me. And you'll be smart and tough and…you'll be _everything."_

And Sam, if she wasn't Sam, would've cried because of the sheer innocence and love in that moment but she _was_ Sam so she instead affectionately ruffled Freddie's hair and then pushed him to the ground. When she was comfortably resting on his chest and his arms were securely around her, Sam turned and whispered in his ear as though it was the biggest secret in the world, "You, sir, are the biggest dork I've ever known."

"And you, Sam will be the best mother our baby could ever have."

_**23. Cat**_

When you're lonely and unsure about yourself and Carly's on a date and anyways, she's kinda the reason you feel sad, you decide to visit the dork. You take a second to compose yourself, to look like you couldn't care less if he actually answers the door because god forbid he actually knows you care.

"Sam?" he opens the door, his eyebrows furrowing in that way you sorta_kinda__**maybe**__love_ and you push past into his apartment and, after deeming it mom-free, plop onto the couch. You surf channels and wait for him to ask why you're here so you can nonchalantly tell someone how you feel. But Freddie doesn't. You look around and he's nowhere to be found. You're kind of disappointed that Freddie doesn't care. Then you realize that this is the second time you called him _Freddie_. Rather than dwell on this, you quickly get up and look for him.

"Yo…Freddicini…Freddork…Fred…" you stop suddenly. He's sitting cross-legged on his bed with a small kitten in his lap and the way he looks over his shoulder like he's just been caught might be the cutest…did you say cutest? Moving along…

"What…is…that?" You ask smartly. He holds her up, "Her name's…Princess."

You and Princess stare each other down and you notice right away the things you have in common…blonde hair, stormy eyes, the look on your faces advertising violence, everything's there. This cat's you and you think maybe Freddork knows that too. Questions are now running through your mind but you beat them back and pick the most cowardly one.

"Where'd you get her? I thought animals were filthy and had no place being near precious Fredward?"

"Mom doesn't know…" he absentmindedly rubs the cat's ears and the cat stares at you like you should be jealous or something. You twitch and he continues on, unaware, "I found her half-drowned in a box. Anyways what brings you here?"

"I…" your mouth dries as he looks up from the cat. You can't remember your excuse. What you _do_ remember is the fact that Carly is out with _another_ guy and no one's liked you in months. You try to will your face into one of indifference but you think he sees the truth anyway.

"You know…she reminds me of you. I helped her…she bit me. She's proud…like she never wants people to see a soft side." He makes eye contact and you look down…because you know if you look into his warm eyes you will just _**m e l t**_ and actually tell him how you feel. You'll show insecurity and you cannot have that.

"Sometimes…people-"

"Cats," you say firmly.

"Cats…" he obliges though his hand has moved from the _cat's_ head to _your_ hand. "Sometimes they need someone, whether they want to admit it or not."

And…well you're just lost for words; Freddie understands more than you think. You sit next to him and Princess attempts to scratch you. You wrinkle your nose and stare at her in distaste.

"Sam…do you wanna talk?"

_**24. No Time**_

"Look I'll explain on the way or something. All I know is I might lose my best friend and I need you so you need to get in this damn. Car. Right. Now!"

She bit her lip, "…you don't even have your license…what if-"

_"Get in the car!"_ Sam screamed. Carly jumped and did as told. The car ride was tense and when they finally found him, Sam hesitated.

"Sam?" Carly said gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. She felt Sam take a deep breath before looking at her. "I know you're scared…"

"I'm not scared," Sam said resolutely, her statement only undermined by her hesitant glance in Freddie's direction. Her hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"Okay," Carly said soothingly. "But Sam…he, Freddie…you need to talk to him. You can't give him time to really think about things. He always feels worse."

"I didn't mean-"

"I _know_, Sam," Carly said desperately. "Please. Go."

She gave Sam's shoulder a push and they finally got out and went to meet Freddie.

She grabbed his arm, "Look I really need to talk to you now before something changes or…god, this chizz is harder than I thought…"

Freddie sighed, "Just go."

"…what?"

"_Freddie!_" Carly stared at him, appalled. He just shook his head.

"I need space…And time…And for you to start treating me better. We're best friends but…you treat me like _crap_. I'm _still_ always there for you. You know how that feels? You know I used to like you? But the day I was gonna tell you, you told me that you thought it'd be nice if you reminded me that I was a huge dork and that I would never get Carly or any other girl…like I could somehow forget after you've said that about everyday of my life."

"Wait Freddie I l-"

"Look…I'm on a date."

"…" she stared at him, a broken expression suddenly slipping onto her face. "..wh-_what?"_

Freddie didn't notice as he half-turned away, "Sam, Carly, this is Ariel…but I'll talk to you later." Sam watched as he took the girl's hand and led her inside the Groovy Smoothie. And Carly felt the jolt of panic that said Sam was in pain and quickly steered her into the car's passenger seat. As she slid into her side, Carly heard the first quivering intake of breath. She watched as her best friend- the tough, strong, harsh, Sam was now reduced to nothing but a shaking mess. Tears silently rolled down her face as she tried to suppress her sobs and barely succeeded.

"C-can…we go h…home?" she whispered, staring unseeingly out the window. Carly stared at the dangling keys; by "home" she meant Carly's house. She turned the key. The car hummed and the windshield wipers jumped to life, clearing away all the falling droplets except those that mattered most. Carly turned the lights on and edged the car out on the street. She grabbed Sam's hand, laced their fingers and held it tight. In no time at all, they were home but Carly knew it'd take a lot longer for it to be out of Sam's mind.

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_

"_Hurry_ Freddie!" she shouted over her shoulder. He skidded past her on socks and she slammed and locked the door. Freddie looked worriedly at her, "She lives here Sam…I dunno, maybe we-"

"Too late for that soldier!" she grinned, a bit maniacally. "To the table! Oh-wait a minute…" She had a stroke of genius and found some stray piece of artwork, lobbing it as hard as she could up the stairs. She then dove behind the island in the kitchen, Freddie at her heels. A key scratched in the lock and their breathing hitched as Freddie clutched Sam's hand. She began trying to figure how long their adrenaline would last and if they would be able to escape. Maybe if they made a run for it now-

The door opened. Because this happened in the span of about five seconds, they were now safely under the table, the tablecloth and the legs of the chairs partially hiding them. Just as the very person they were hiding from closed the door, whatever Sam threw upstairs came tumbling back down.

Carly stood still…watching the room closely. Sam and Freddie heard her say menacingly, "I suppose I'll go upstairs and look for you. But I know you Sam. You probably threw that junk as hard as you could so I'd think you knocked it down. Careful, you're getting predictable."

And…well for Carly, that was pretty scary. Sam shivered and Freddie moved in closer to her. They couldn't allow her to win; there was way too much at stake. She was still pretty wazzed about the fact that Freddie and Sam hid their relationship for a good 5 months. Revenge would be given in due time…if she won their special hide and seek game, dubbed WAR by Sam.

"Alright we have to stay still cause she's not really going upstairs," Sam whispered, her breath tickling his ear. He pulled her close and then they were kissing furiously, forgetting all about WAR.

It happened in less than a second. One moment, she was pressed against him as they tried their best to stay undetected. The next, the chair Freddie had been leaning against had been pulled from behind him so that _he_ ended up flat on his back and _Sam_ ended up halfway to the door, laughing madly in triumph. Carly looked down at him and then to the door where Sam disappeared. The thundering up the stairs slowly faded and told them that she was already hidden again.

"You thought it'd be different didn't you?" she asked him, looking at him with something like pity in her eyes. He dropped his head and nodded sadly. "Look, all's fair in love and war and all that right? So, I think you should know that with Sam, this game IS war. So don't take it personally that she abandoned you…Mama doesn't play to get even-"

"…Mama plays to win," he finished. A smile graced his face and Carly nodded approvingly, patting his head, "By the way, you're 'It'."

* * *

**I….really don't think apologizing will change anything but I am SO SORRY for not posting for over a year. My school year was so crazy. But that doesn't excuse it. I hate when people don't finish stories so I won't do that. Sorry. Review please and tell me what you think. I'll try to be quicker next time…I have more inspiration now. :)**


	6. The 600

**Okay I clearly don't own iCarly. I'm sorry I'm so late, I was debating if I should write in the show's version of how they got together or if I should just do my own thing. I still haven't actually written their first kiss or anything yet. I ultimately decided that I wouldn't though. I tried but I hated it and I realized it was because I hated what Seddie had become on the show. Once it became canon, (excluding the first 2 episodes of their mini-arc) it all went downhill, to the point where I was actually hoping for their break up. And THEN the jerks had to write an amazingly cute moment when they said "I love you" and I was like NOOOOO Seddie why you no stay together!? But alas, I suppose it was for the best…**

* * *

_**26. Tears**_

Sam didn't know what she was supposed to do. She honest to god didn't. She was standing on an edge and something told her this was the part where she jumped or fell or…was there even a difference? What happened now? When the yelling was done and there were dishes on the floor and pillows in the kitchen and Freddie's favorite shirt was in tatters and there were bruises on her wrists from where he grabbed her to stop her from making matching bruises on his face. What happened when he saw her at her most vulnerable and everything was falling apart? Where did she go from there? She had never known anyone who got this far. What was she supposed to do!? She wanted to ask him. She looked up into his eyes and saw fury there. She looked back down and fiddled with the plate she was previously getting ready to launch at him.

"_You gonna throw the plate, Sam? Give me stitches? Go ahead; it's nothing new._"

The "nothing new" was what got her; what made her simultaneously want to cry, apologize, and scream at the top of her lungs. Because how dare he tell the truth? How dare he insinuate that she put him through hell in this relationship?

…did she put him through hell…?

It wasn't fair. She had a headache. Her stomach was a mess from being tied and retied into knots. Her heart hurt from speeding up and skipping beats. So many thoughts were whirling around. She ran her fingers through her hair as she released the plate. It clattered noisily onto the table. Then there was silence and Sam sank down into a chair, fully expecting him to leave- because what was left? This was the moment of truth; there was nothing to do other than end the argument. Freddie was already sitting- had been sitting for a while after his outburst. Probably waiting for _her _to say something…but what? Finally he sighed and stood up. So this was it. She would watch him go and tomorrow Carly would call her, asking what went wrong and Sam would cry that she didn't know, she never knew, she screwed up everything and _why _did she even _bother_ with-

"…I'm pretty beat," Freddie sighed. He scratched the back of his head, then looked at her hesitantly, "Let's just…go to bed. We can work this…out tomorrow."

He had gestured at the floor, the broken disorder but she knew he wasn't referring to that at all. Work this out? She looked at him in utter confusion. He stared back expectantly and stood patiently.

"You're not…leaving?"

He looked at her in disbelief and approached her, nudging pillows and plates out of the way and she warily watched him. But when he was close enough he only picked her up and carried her to their room. In the dark, he tucked her into their bed, then slid in after her, making sure she was flush against him.

Was it…over? But nobody had won! She was still angry…maybe it was more frustration at this point. And a load of confusion. After all, she didn't want _him_ to be angry. He was here with her and that was nice…But everyone _always_ left. Arguments didn't just evaporate. They came back in bigger arguments! And next time he'd just be madder. They were supposed to finish this! What happened now?

"Hey," Freddie's voice was firm. She shifted slightly to show she heard. "We aren't them."

Well. She didn't need to ask who "them" was. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm not leaving Sam. You don't have to use their past to figure us out."

She hoped he didn't notice when she curled up and made herself smaller. She hoped he didn't see her tears.

_**27. Foreign**_

The blonde girl, who usually slept calmly was rolling around like a dying animal. Her reflexes were what saved her from a face full of carpet that morning.

Freddie was going to be away for three more days at a "geek meeting", which meant that Freddie was not available to cook her breakfast. She might as well get up and start on it now before she got hungry.

Sam slouched out of bed and shivered. As she found a hoodie, she froze, eyebrows furrowing in confusion; she wasn't usually cold in the morning… maybe it was due to Freddie's absence in their bed. She shrugged, threw the hoodie on and went to the kitchen in search of food. She wanted meat, preferably bacon…maybe some sausages. Who was she kidding? Definitely both. Sam opened the refrigerator, scoped the contents, but decided she wasn't quite hungry yet. She laid down on the couch. Turning on the TV she decided to watch a movie and the one after; she remembered she never ate.

"Weird," she muttered. Her stomach was growling in earnest now. Into the fridge she went and she emerged with a turkey sandwich and a glass of orange juice. She took a few bites.

"Mama likes," Sam said, grinning widely. But, as her tongue went over her lips, she realized something. Shocked, she opened the sandwich.

_fxsxfxsxfxsxfxsxfxsxf_

"CARLY!" Sam yelled. She slammed the door. Carly pounded down the stairs and, seeing no emergency, looked harassed. "Sam…" she whined. "How many times…only yell if it's important!"

Sam ran over and crashed into Carly, gripping her around the waist. She was trembling. Carly uncertainly raised her arms. "Sammy?"

This made it worse; Sam began whimpering. "Sammy, what's up? Talk to me, please."

It took several minutes before Sam's breaths were even and five more before she released Carly. She collapsed onto the couch, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them tightly. Her chin fell onto her knees; Carly recognized the position as Sam being scared. "What's going on? Is it…Freddie?"

"No," Sam cleared her throat. "Well yeah-kinda-I-I…listen…just...I-I haven't even processed-this-it..." Her mouth screwed up as she tried to form words to describe her situation. Carly nodded for her to go on.

"Listen…I-I really love this couch," Sam abruptly announced. "It's-it's really comfy…I-I…well today I almost fell out of bed, I-I was cold so I put sweats on…an-an-and I…I didn't eat till one thirty! And then when I did eat, it was a turkey sandwich." She took a heaving breath and looked at Carly who looked back questioningly. There was a moment of silence.

"…Is…is that it then?" Carly asked, confused out of her mind. Sam stared seriously back, "Turkey! With lettuce, TOMATO! And no bacon."

Carly still looked confused.

"NO BACON!" Carly jumped. "I am pregnant!"

Carly shook her head and blinked dazedly. She chuckled lightly, "But…that doesn't even make sense."

"Oh yes it does," Sam was out of her seat and suddenly talking very fast, "Whenyourscumbagfriendgavemet hatjankchocolateIstillatethe chocolatenothingkeepsmefrome atingnothingandI'veneverskippedbaconoreatenhe althyunlessyouorFreddiemadem esomething'sobviouslywrongthis…thing!needstogetouttameIcan'thaveababythatcan'tappreaciatebaconoranygreasy meatforthatmatter."

_**(Translation: When your scumbag friend gave me that jank chocolate, I still ate the chocolate. Nothing keeps me from eating. Nothing. And I've never skipped bacon or eaten healthy unless you or Freddie made me. Something's obviously wrong. This…thing! Needs to get outta me. I can't have a baby that can't appreciate bacon or any greasy meat for that matter.)**_

"Sam, it's just for right now! Babies need nutrition. Once it's grown, I'm sure it'll love greasy fried foods and- what the heck, you are _not_ even _pregnant_!" Carly looked exasperated.

"Carly! There is a foreign object in my belly!" Sam exclaimed. She grabbed her bag, yanked something out and waved it in Carly's face. "I have the test…I just needed to be with you when I…check it."

"Well…go," Carly's eyebrows were all scrunched up. "Ahead…I…guess."

Thirty minutes later found them on the couch, Sam in her scared position and Carly looking stunned; Sam was right. The test was positive.

"You…probably shouldn't call the baby a foreign object though…" Carly mumbled.

_**28. Sorrow**_

Carly can count on one hand how many times she's seen Sam cry in front of her. The first time had been in fifth grade, a month after Melanie had left and she had been over Carly's house. She can't even remember what it was that reminded them of the other twin but Carly remembers a few tears welling up in Sam's eyes until she had turned tail and locked herself in the bathroom for all of fifteen minutes before she came back out, looking completely normal. She had refused to talk about it or respond to any of Carly's comforting gestures and instead insisted on acting like it never happened. The second time is when she had worked all day at her first job, surrounded by meat and idiots but Carly doesn't really count this time because she couldn't eat meat _or_ act on her violent impulses. The third and last time is when Sam can't help it because they are stuck in the car together, driving away from Freddie on a date.

And it's not that Sam has only cried two serious times in her life. It's that Sam_ never_ voluntarily cries in front of people and those two times she couldn't help it are scary because it reflects on just how much pain she was feeling. But even those times pale in comparison to this time. Because those times, she hadn't _wanted_ to cry in front of Carly, hadn't sought comfort and _this_ time she is currently sobbing her heart out into Carly's shoulder and Carly is doing her best and holding her tightly as they sit on her couch but she is terrified.

Carly has never seen this Sam before. She has seen the one who steals people's food. She has seen the Sam who throws grown men over her shoulder like they weigh nothing more than a bag of chips. She has seen the happy Sam, the sad Sam and the angry Sam. She has even seen the hurt Sam; the one that is blunt and mean and builds walls to hide behind. But she has never seen this one.

"Sam, what do you need me to do?" Carly whispered, running her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I," her voice was faint, so different from the Sam she was used to. "I don't know. It _hurts_, Carly."

"What hurts?" she murmured, never ceasing her comforting motions.

Sam suddenly sat up and brought her knees to her chest, rambling about how perfect the past week with Freddie was. And Carly was confused until at last, Sam got to the crucial part.

"And he said it again! He told me he loved me…And I said that…I loved…that he always cooked when I told him to. But it was supposed to be a stupid joke," she mumbled pathetically. "And that's what feels awful…because I was just doing it for laughs and instead he…we broke up."

"You broke up!?" Carly exclaimed, immediately regretting the incredulous tone she took; she hadn't missed Sam's cringe or the look of absolute shame and devastation that flitted across her friends face. She felt horrible about making her feel worse than she already did but she _never_ in a million years would have expected this.

Sam nodded numbly. She didn't cry again, didn't throw herself into Carly's arms like she had when she first came in but laid her head on Carly's lap. And Carly's hand immediately jumped to her head where she began stroking her hair again. She had seen happy Sam, sad Sam, angry Sam, hungry Sam and violent Sam. Unfortunately today, Carly would have to add heartbroken to that list.

_**29. Happiness**_

Carly rushed to the door and immediately went to Sam's bed, kissing her forehead and looking at her with concern, "How are you? Does it hurt?"

Sam smiled serenely and shook her head. "Just tired," she mumbled. She looked so small and tired under all the blankets and Carly couldn't help the flood of affection that filled her body at the sight. She couldn't believe that Sam had -

"Do you wanna hold her?" Sam asked. Carly nodded very enthusiastically, "Of course!"

Freddie's mom, who had gone ignored the whole time, suddenly appeared next to Carly, smiling and gently placing the small bundle in her arms. Carly looked down in wonder as the baby squirmed around in her blankets to get readjusted to the new set of arms. She smiled at the baby then looked up at her best friend, "What did you name her?"

"Antonia Marie," Sam says. "But she won't like it. We'll call her Tony." **

Then Marissa made a noise to show her irritation and Sam widely grinned. Carly knew that though Sam grew to love Freddie's mom in some shape and form, she still very much enjoyed annoying her. She bit back a giggle and seated herself at the edge of Sam's bed, gently rocking the baby. She looked up, "Did Freddie cry?"

Sam snorted, "Of course, the wuss."

Marissa, for her part, didn't even bother reprimanding Sam but just sighed. Carly ran her hand gently over the baby's head, "So much hair," she murmured. The baby's eyes clenched tight for a moment but to Carly's disappointment did not open. "Where is he anyway?"

"He and Melanie went to the cafeteria five minutes before you came."

They lapsed into a peaceful silence and Carly studied the baby; Sam's nose and Freddie's hair. She couldn't believe they had a child. She couldn't believe her best friends were now parents and that she was an aunt. There was now another life fully dependent on them. She couldn't wait to read to her and sing to her and show the baby all kinds of things. She couldn't wait for the baby to grow up and talk and…just **be**. What would she be like? Violent and loyal and hilarious like Sam? Geeky, selfless and down-to-earth like Freddie? She had been there while Sam's belly grew big and round but it was a different thing entirely when the baby was here and real and in her arms-

"Carly, are you crying!?" Sam scoffed and muttered about being the only sane one but Marissa insisted it was because she was so tired from labor and the tears would come soon. Carly nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Carly!" Freddie engulfed her first, shifting Antonia into his arms and gently kissing the baby's forehead. Melanie came next and when they had separated, she grinned excitedly, "Did you see her eyes? They were bright blue but they're already darkening like Sam's."

So she had Sam's eyes. Carly formed another watery smile and hastily wiped her eyes when Sam turned to look at her again. She watched in awed silence as Sam asked Freddie if he wanted to feed Antonia. He nodded quite excitedly and Sam, after rolling her eyes a bit, directed him to the bottles, told him how to open them, how to hold the baby, how to make her take the bottle and how to angle the bottle so there were no bubbles. There were many fumbles and Carly smiled at Sam's yelling, Freddie rolling his eyes, both being smart-asses, both insulting each other and both being too happy to mean any of it.

_**30. Under the Rain**_

It was like one continuous waterfall was coming down on Seattle. Spencer was at Socko's and had decided to stay there instead of braving the storm and Carly was fine with that. Until the power went out. She stared into the silence for a second and then she was off towards the kitchen as fast as she could manage, trying to locate a light source. She hated the dark. She wasn't scared of it but she didn't like being alone in it. So she called Sam who readily agreed to come over. But then Carly remembered and quickly told her if she was with Freddie that she could stay there and she would be fine by herself but Sam had cut her off with a quick, "Okay on our way! See you in twenty, bye!"

Even though she was counting the minutes and even though candles were spread around the living room, she still jumped when they knocked (surprisingly) gently and Sam's voice called through the door, "The password is bacon!"

Immensely relieved, Carly ran to open the door. She was happy to see that they both had flashlights. After Freddie closed the door and made sure to bolt it, he and Sam immediately got to work, grabbing the kitchen chairs and bringing them into the living room. They placed them behind the sofa, spreading blankets across the gap and rearranging and fixing minute details so that the blankets formed the perfect fortress against darkness and rain. Once it was finished, Sam looked at Carly expectantly. She eagerly brought over a pile of pillows, almost tripping in her haste. Sam chuckled as Carly crawled into the blankets, then crawled in herself. Freddie came in last of all and snorted, "I can't believe we all fit."

That was hours ago. It was almost midnight now; the power was still out and maybe it was the constant downpour that made them drowsy but in any event, they had been content to stay under the fort. Freddie was leaning against the back of the couch and Sam, whose head was on Freddie's thigh, looked utterly content and peaceful. Carly was sleeping across from the two on the majority of the pillows.

"I never knew she was scared of the dark," Freddie adjusted their positions and moved to lie beside Sam.

Sam closed her eyes, probably remembering moments before Freddie even existed in their lives, "She's scared of being alone. I think it's the silence that gets to her. When we were little, Spencer used to make blanket forts for us to sleep in and now it's just a tradition."

"So that's why you told me to just follow your lead," he said. She turned to face him and they stared at each other for a few moments, listening to the torrential downpour around them. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you wanted us to be alone tonight but I didn't want to leave her by herself."

He shrugged and Sam brushed his hair back and murmured, "I'll make it up to you."

He grinned excitedly and she smirked before they engaged in a long, sweet kiss. When they were settled and her back was to his chest once again, she heard his breathing evening out behind her. She smiled and intertwined their fingers before settling in to get some sleep herself. Then she noticed that Carly was staring at her through sleepy eyes.

"Sammy…you love him."

And…in the almost complete darkness and silence, under the rain, in blankets shielding them from anyone's view, in this small pocket of the world, Sam could maybe admit that.

* * *

**Okay so a few NOTES: I've decided that Carly is fundamentally important in the Seddie relationship. She's kind of a buffer for their extreme personalities, at least in the beginning. So I decided to include her more and then this happened where she's basically in every single one. **As for the baby's name, that takes a bit of explaining. I wanted their two kids (they have two kids but only the oldest was mentioned) to have names similar to Freddie and Sam. I wanted the girl to have a gender-ambiguous name like Sam and I wanted both kids to have nicknames, one sounding like Freddie and one sounding like Sam. So Antonia "Tony" Marie was born. As for ethnicity…I'm going to assume Sam is at least part Italian. She speaks Italian, her uncle's name is Carmine and there are other things but I can't recall at the moment. Antonia is a Latin name and Italian comes from Latin. Maria is a Spanish name and Marie is the French variant. As you all most likely know, French and Spanish also come from Latin. I'm also going to assume that Freddie is part French, maybe part Spanish as well, at least on his mother's side. Freddie and his mother can Fence which I believe has origins (or is/was at least popular) in France. Freddie, like Sam, also speaks a second language: Spanish. So that's my reasoning for him. I am taking my fanfiction rights and making Freddie's unknown father Greek. It will tie in later with the son's name. But anyways, that is the reason for the baby's name. Sam is mostly Italian, with some unknown thing and with that origin story cleared up, please review! Tell me how you feel about the name.**


	7. The 700

**So sorry about the wait. I was completely finished 2 of them and the other 3 were all started to various degrees and then the end of iCarly happened and I died a little on the inside because what the actual fuck Dan that ending though ugh and I couldn't even think anymore or go near Seddie the two weeks after that premiered and then I just had writer's block and it was horrible and I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, that last episode would not have happened. Random Creddie moments in iOAR would not have happened. Freddie being a jerk in the Pear Store would not have happened. Freddie losing his personality altogether after he and Sam broke up _would not have happened. _Omg, speaking of that, I don't know if it's just me but I feel like that happened to both Freddie and Beck after Sam and Jade broke up with them. If any of you watch Victorious, give me your thoughts about that. To me, Freddie and Beck lost their likeable…ness. It was like the writers didn't know what to do with them anymore.**

* * *

_**31. Flowers**_

"Ughhhh, this is so boring!" Sam exclaimed from her position on Freddie's lap. He rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and shifted in agitation. She continued, "Why do we even need this shit!? Who cares about flowers?"

Freddie sighed and dropped his head so his chin rested on her shoulder. In front of them sat the computer on which a dozen different flower arrangements were shown. Editing options and price ranges were listed underneath each picture and he absentmindedly tapped his fingers along her ribs as Sam scrolled through the numerous options. She squirmed and he pressed his lips to her neck, a silent plea to stay calm.

"Can't we decorate everything with bacon instead?"

"No." She groaned but stopped when he halfheartedly tickled her. "Everything will be fine in the end," he said.

Then they both froze as sleepy noises came through the baby monitor on the desk. Despite their hopes, they heard crying begin and Sam hurried to comfort Antonia. When she came back, she sighed tiredly, "Do you mind if I just skip it?"

"No that's fine," Freddie said, humoring her. "The crowd will never notice. I'll just put the ring on thin air."

She chuckled, "I have a twin."

But her laughter stopped when she felt him stiffen. She looked back only to see him staring coldly, "You would do that? Even on a big day like this…you can't be bothered to care?"

She became serious, "Freddie I was joking." He didn't say anything. When his look didn't change, she threw up her arms in frustration.

"Fine!" Sam jumped off his lap, heading back towards the baby's room. "Eff this. You can do whatever you want! And _you_ pick out the damn flowers."

"I will!" he yelled at her retreating back. "And they'll be orange!"

He knew how much she hated orange. She slammed the door in answer and then the apartment was quiet, save for Antonia's cries. Freddie swiveled back to the computer, muttering angrily as Sam tried to quiet Antonia in the other room. He took a few deep breaths. He loved Sam. And sometimes when she was stressed or nervous, she made jokes. He knew that and sometimes that was even a good thing-so why was he getting so angry? He began scrolling less violently. Finally, he found a bouquet that Sam would like; just the right amount of purple, light purple, and white. Satisfied, Freddie completed the order and glanced at the shut door to Antonia's room. He sighed heavily and opened Chuck Taylor's website. He customized a pair of purple converses that matched the flowers perfectly, then entered all the necessary information and finished that order as well. After texting Carly that Sam's (secret) wedding shoes would be arriving at her apartment in 7-12 business days, he made his way into Antonia's room.

"I'm sorry," he said. She sighed and watched Antonia in her crib a few seconds more, then turned and wordlessly fell into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his middle. Freddie pulled away slightly and looked at her questioningly, "I didn't catch that."

"I said, 'this is so stressful'," her throat was tight like she might start crying, "I love you but that's not even the reason we're getting married anymore. I feel like this wedding isn't ours; it's for your mom and our families so Tony isn't a 'bastard' like they think."

He walked them backwards until he was seated in the rocking chair in the corner and Sam was once again in his lap; he stroked her back lightly. He didn't want her to think that. He wanted this more than anything. But it _had_ turned into their families' wedding as the planning went on.

"Sam, will you marry me?" he asked. She blinked. Freddie continued, "I love you and I want to wake up to you every day and see a ring on your finger. I want to introduce you as my wife, I want people walking down the street to immediately know what we are and most importantly I want you to belong to me in every possible way."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement and he grinned sheepishly, "I'll belong to you too. We'll do the wedding however you want. Bacon can be the main course. We can have a wedding fatcake if you really want."

"Well," Sam pretended to ponder his offer. "Okay!"

"…I did pick out the flowers though."

* * *

_**32. Night**_

It started with one word.

**Freddie.**

_Sam?_

**wassup**

_Wassup!? It's almost one in the morning! What do you think!?_

**i wanna go out**

_Then go out?_

**come with me**

_Sammm…ugh are you gonna rob a bank or something? A meat truck…?_

**lol just come on nerd. "please"**

_-_- fine._

**k come downstairs. im already here**

And now they were traveling Seattle's streets and if Freddie was honest with himself, he was still a bit confused as to why they were going out in the first place. She didn't seem to have any destination in mind. It was almost like she just wanted to spend time with him and go on an adventure. It was almost like she just didn't want to be alone…

He studied her from his seat as she paid the fare. That was another thing: she had, in her own rude Sam way, offered to pay when they first got on.

"See?" she asked, smiling as she came down the aisle. She sighed contently as she plopped down into the seat next to him. The bus began moving. "Not so bad is it?" Sam asked, nudging Freddie in the ribs. He swatted her away and shrugged, "I don't know. I've…never ridden a bus before."

Sam raised her eyebrows but didn't comment and he looked at her hesitantly, "You're…not gonna say anything?"

"You've ridden one now," she shrugged.

He smiled and went back to staring out the window. It was weird; ever since that day with the cat when they had an awkward-but-not-really talk, something had changed. They still bickered and they still sent snarky remarks back and forth. But sometimes, Sam would tell Freddie things that she didn't even tell Carly. Sometimes, like now for instance, she would want to hang out with just him. Which definitely indicated that she cared for him in some way; he was no longer just an inevitability to hanging out with Carly. They weren't just frenemies anymore. She was starting to trust him. He guessed that meant they were best friends…

He turned to look at the blonde with new eyes. Best friends. It was odd. He expected to feel some kind of shock or mild disgust at the fact that he considered Sam Puckett his best friend, even his friend for that matter. But all he felt was a small surge of affection towards the girl.

Feeling his gaze, Sam looked at him weirdly, "What are you looking at, nub?"

"A monster," he quipped. She laughed, then suddenly jumped up as the bus slowed at a stop. She grabbed Freddie's hand and tugged, "This is us! Let's go."

And then they were in the chilly air again. She seemed to know where she was going so he didn't bother asking where they were headed. They ended up at a diner and it was just so _Sam_ to travel all the way across town to eat that Freddie could only shake his head and follow her into the warm room.

_**fxsxfxsxfxsxfxsxf**_

Freddie watched Sam shovel a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. As she gulped it down, she looked up, "What?"

"Why did you wanna go somewhere tonight?" Freddie asked, not knowing at all if they were on this level yet but hoping that they were.

"Sometimes…when my mom is being…well horrible," she deadpanned in that way she often did. "I leave in the middle of the night and go wherever I want. Just to remind myself that I can."

Concern flashed across his face but she just shrugged. She was doing it again: letting him see little parts of her he never knew existed. Giving him new things to catalogue and think about and put away in the back of his mind in the file he kept under "Things To Know About Sam."

When they got the check, she looked at him expectantly. At his raised eyebrow, she scoffed, "I paid bus fare."

He smirked. He should've known. Later, after leaving the diner and another long bus ride, they finally arrived at Bushwell. She went to Carly's and he snuck past his mom's room and back into bed.

_So…that was legal. And fun :)_

**duhh of course it was lol im a sam.**

_You're a monster :P_

**rawrrr ^.^ lol night dork**

_Lol goodnight Sam._

* * *

_**33. Expectations**_

Sam had really expected Carly to be on _her_ side. When she came in, complaining about Freddie and the millionth argument they had, she had expected Carly to offer comfort or advice or something! Not this.

"Are you listening?" Carly looked heated and continued without waiting for a response, "I'm serious Sam. You-where are you going!?"

Sam made her way into the kitchen, "I need meat. I can't believe this."

"What?" Carly raised an eyebrow. Sam emerged, already busy eating from a bag of jerky she held in her hands.

"You!" Sam pointed a stick at her, bits of meat flying. She sat down with a disgruntled expression. "Yelling! At_ me_!"

"You really need to get ahold of yourself, Sam," For once, Carly sincerely sounded pissed off. Sam didn't even know Carly _came_ with that setting. She stared, flabbergasted, as her friend rolled her eyes. Sam threw her an incredulous look, "What are you even angry about!? It's not your relationship! Why do you get to tell me what I should do?!"

"I-you…are you serious!?" Carly almost threw up her arms. "Are you being serious right now? So you and Freddie being my best friends means nothing? _You_ are the one who came to me, Sam. _You_ told me all about your relationship with Freddie. And I told you my opinion. That's what best friends do; they tell each other when they're right and they tell each other when they're being. Complete. Idiots!"

Sam glared, "How am I being an idiot!?"

"Because after all this time it's still him who needs to understand you. It's still him who needs to work on his insecurities while you get to keep yours because 'if he loves you, he'd love all of you and you shouldn't have to change.' Relationships are about compromise Sam. It's about time you learn that…"

Sam made a face at the word "love" but stayed silent, letting Carly's words marinate. Her friend finally seemed to lose her anger. Now, she just looked perturbed and- much to Sam's annoyance- determined to stay silent until Sam responded.

"I don't…mean to be this way. I'm not scared," and she refused to go on until Carly acknowledged that statement with an impatient nod. "It's just hard…everything is so serious and intense. It's not the same as it used to be anymore and it's-it's just really weird! I feel like we're already married or something and it freaks me out and it annoys me and he annoys me and ughhh he's _such_ a_ nub!_"

Carly's expression finally softened. "None of that has to be a bad thing." She touched Sam's arm in what Sam thought might have been a comforting gesture, then stood up abruptly and announced, "Now, I'm going to get Freddie and you can tell him this stuff yourself!"

"What-no! Carly you can't," Ignoring her friend's panicked objections, Carly walked towards the door and in the ensuing silence, Sam stood up, anxious and frenzied. She contemplated attacking her-she _really _contemplated just running and tackling the shit out of Carly (and possibly knocking her out) but she didn't think that would do so well for her friendship or Carly's wellbeing…

"Seriously, don't!" Sam called, her voice becoming strained with her effort not to use physical force. Carly sighed and turned around, "Why?"

"I…" Sam faltered. She sat back down in her chair, wishing it would just swallow her whole. Carly must have seen her suddenly forlorn expression because she sat down as well and patiently waited for her friend's words. "Okay I do…you know…_love_ him."

Carly tried not to roll her eyes at Sam's apprehension towards the word and nodded for Sam to go on.

Sam didn't know what she expected when she kissed Freddie freshman year. She didn't even know what she expected when they decided to date but it surely wasn't this. How could she have ever anticipated this overwhelming awareness of him? This…huge part of herself that was only for Freddie. She certainly hadn't expected to ever say 'we' instead of 'I' and 'you.' It was hard- realizing they were in a serious **adult** relationship now. But how could she tell Carly all of that?

"I just…never expected…love to be so...big."

* * *

_**34. Stars**_

"Can I tell you something?"

Sam isn't looking at him but he nods unconcernedly and looks to where her gaze is pointed: the sky.

"When I was younger, I thought I couldn't see stars anymore because I was growing up…I thought I was too old to make wishes…It was light pollution all along but…it used to scare me shitless. And…when you brought me here…I saw them again."

It's her way of thanking Freddie for being in her life, for making it a happier place. He doesn't say anything, knowing she doesn't need that; she just needs to get some things off her chest every once in a while. It started with small things she couldn't trust Carly to understand like Missy and being jealous but he knew she trusted him absolutely when she came to him that night after Matt, that bastard.

"How'd you find this place, anyways?" Sam asks him. Her hands move gently over the blanket as though she's trying to make snow angels.

"…My mom and I got in a fight-"

"What!?" Ignoring his eye roll, she crawls over to the basket previously filled with food and pulls out popcorn. She crawls back, seats herself and faces him with rapt attention.

He gives her a look and continues, "She caught me coming back from hanging out with you in the city one night and disinfected me and ranted about the dangers of the outside world and the dangers of you and I literally just turned around and walked out the door. I just…wanted to go outside. Really go outside. So I…took a few buses," here he nods at her. It's his way of showing her that she's a good thing in his life too. She grins and he continues, "And then I walked until I just ended up…here. It's refreshing…you know?"

She runs her fingers through the blades of grass surrounding them and smiles, "I do know."

They both relish in the fresh air and natural quiet when Sam suddenly asks, "Freddie what's your favorite food?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I'll return the favor one day," she gestures at the empty basket, then grins as though she's telling a secret, "If Mama's nice."

"I like Spanish food." She raises an eyebrow.

"I'll teach you how to make it," he assures her. They lapse into another silence that is only broken by the muted sounds of a car radio somewhere nearby. He hums along absentmindedly and a thought strikes him, "What's your favorite song?"

"mmmmmhmhmdslkmflk\Hmm…P!nk's new album is pretty awesome."

"What's-?"

"It's my turn!" she punches him in the arm and he rubs it, looking highly ruffled. She nonchalantly continues, "What's your favorite song?"

"What, so we're playing the question game?"

"I don't know, are we?" she raises her eyebrows.

Freddie rolls his eyes, "Charlie Brown."

"…um, as in I'm hopeless?" Sam doesn't know if she's supposed to feel insulted or not. He chuckles, "That's the name of the song. It's by Coldplay."

"You are _so_ a Coldplay kind of guy," she does a little chortle and lies down on the blanket. His nose wrinkles and he _does_ know that he's supposed to feel insulted, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Chillax dude. It means you're sensitive like _everyone_ already knew. But…it also means you have good taste."

"…"

"Go, it's your turn! Ask me a question."

"So we _are_ playing the question game."

"Duh!"

"Okay…favorite color?"

"Dude come on, that's obvious and totally lame."

"Oh yeah, then what's mine?"

"Freddie, it's green," at his incredulous look, Sam rolls her eyes, "Everyone thinks it's blue cause that's all you wear but I know it's green because you always compliment girls when they wear it, even if they're not your type. And you always pick the green option. Green makes everything stand out to you."

He is rendered mute and she just scoffs, "Now it's my turn. _Tell_ me my favorite color."

He panics for a second because he's a boy and why would he even pay attention to a thing like that and he's pretty sure Sam's never spoken about her favorite color but then his brain flashes through everything from her sneakers to bracelets to hoodies and shirts to phone cases and backpacks and "purple" tumbles out of his mouth and he is relieved when she grins.

* * *

_**35. Hold My Hand**_

"Geek," Sam growled, pushing her mouth ferociously against his as though they were in an all-out war.

"Monster," he murmured back. If Sam was raging fire, burning right through him, then Freddie was the tantalizing smoke, slowly suffocating her. He met her ferocity with tenderness; his lips moved slowly over hers as though trying to tame her and a hushed moan sounded in her throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Immediately, a hand tangled in his hair as the other rested on his shoulder.

The late bell chose precisely that moment to ring and they reluctantly exited the closet after calming their racing hearts. As Sam made to leave, Freddie daringly caught her hand in his and fell into step beside her.

"Freddie," she hissed.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow. She raised one in answer, "You _challenging_ me?"

"What if I am?" he sent her one of his smirks. Sam aggressively grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked down the empty halls. She held up her chin proudly so as not to show weakness and Freddie chuckled, used to her antics by now, "I don't know why you look so pleased. You'd be too scared to do it with people around."

She growled warningly. He laughed, "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You are!" she immediately shouted.

"Okay," he grinned happily and her stomach fluttered for an instant before her glare hardened. "You'll have to prove it, Princess."

While Monster was his term of endearment, _Princess_ was his insult, his goad. Her eyes narrowed but Freddie kept walking, looking altogether unimpressed by the situation. Sam meanwhile was clenching his hand so hard, he thought he might lose it. She tried not to make it obvious when she glanced around the halls and when, arriving at her classroom, she sighed in relief.

"See you," he said cheerily and she got a minute warning from the look on his face right before he swooped down and pecked her _right in the middle of the hallway_! He disappeared around the corner, leaving Sam with a feeling of delightful foreboding.

_**sxfxsxfxsxfxs**_

As kids flooded into the cafeteria, Sam, an anxious mess, scanned the crowd for Freddie.

"Looking for me?" she could just hear the dumb smirk in his voice. His hand slipped into hers as they made their way in. She tried to calm her mounting paranoia and resist the urge to rip her hand away from his. They arrived at the table safely and sat across from each other, Sam glaring and Freddie smirking. When Carly sat down, all was well. No one noticed their linked hands under the table and conversation swirled around them as they ate.

Sam?" Carly tilted her head. "You're right-handed…Why are you eating with your left?"

Freddie immediately let go of Sam's hand but she just shrugged, "…I was thinking; for someone who loves to eat, I sure limit myself by only using one hand. I've decided to become ambidextrous."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "You do know that you can't just _become_ ambidextrous right?"

"Mama will," Sam assured him. Under the table, she reached for his hand again. He smirked and held it tight.

_**sxfxsxfxsxfxs**_

Somehow they managed to end up in an empty hallway after school as she waited for Carly and he waited for soccer practice to start. He was holding her hand again and she was trying her best not to scour the halls for potential threats. His thumb stroked the back of her hand as though he knew anyway and his fingers tapped along her knuckles every once and awhile.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much," Sam said wryly. He grinned unabashedly.

"Sam!? Freddie!?"

Sam's grip on his hand immediately went to crushing and Freddie looked back at Carly, convincingly pleadingly, "Carly! Make her let go!"

"Sam," Carly admonished. Sam made a face and only squeezed harder. "Sam!"

She rolled her eyes and released Freddie's hand and Carly walked away, her arm around Sam's shoulder to make sure she followed. "We'll see you at home Freddie! Sam you're so mean."

"He's such a nub," Sam pretended to glare over her shoulder. Freddie smiled and blew a kiss towards her. She smirked at his cheesiness and winked before following Carly outside to the parking lot.

* * *

**So yeah that's it. Interesting note: I see quite a few fics showing Sam being into Metal but I never got that impression. I think she'd be a punk rock/alternative rock kind of person with the occasional classic rock and rap. And I threw in P!nk because P!nk is everything and I don't care what anyone says, "Please Don't Leave Me" is Seddie's official song. A lot of P!nk's songs are actually really Seddie-relatable. Anyways, I can see Sam being into P!nk and Eminem because she's basically their pg-rated love child; attitudinal, doesn't take shit from anyon, it takes a lot for her to trust, she shows love in…interesting ways, violent tendencies but still loveable, etc. **

**Freddie…he just seems like someone who likes the occasional pop song but who would be into Coldplay, The Fray, Keane, The Killers, Maroon 5, One Republic, Plain White T's, etc. And u****m yeah…about Soccer…Freddie needs some explanation for those damn muscles and I also felt like they tried to make him ULTRA geeky (playing with model trains? Really?) so this was my way of fighting that lol.**

**Also to explain some things…it's my headcanon that Sam and Carly are basically sisters but Carly's too naïve and too trusting and too soft sometimes and I really do think that Sam probably keeps a lot from Carly to protect her. (Also, it's emotionally draining trying to tell someone who honestly doesn't get it why you're upset or how a certain situation happened because the person is too naïve or too eager to see the good in everyone.)**

**I really can't see Sam going to her if she almost got raped/sexually assaulted. I imagine Carly would've been sympathetic but also would've kept saying "But why?" "I can't believe he…but he's so nice." Etc. etc. (NOTE: I'm also not trying to make light of rape or anything. I have a friend who was attacked by three guys but she got away like Sam. Anything that has to do with or results from Sam's situation will be based directly off of what my friend told me. I'm not going to go too in depth and misrepresent anything or anyone and I apologize if I offend you but PM me or state the problem in a review and I'll act accordingly.) Thanks guys, leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
